Love Times Two
by Discordence
Summary: A simple two-shot on two highly loved Megaforce couples. Both requests from DragonKing19.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of two requested by DragonKing19. ****_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers._**

**Coming To Pass  
><strong>

It had only been a week after the foretold legend battle took place, and the Megaforce Rangers seceded back into what life was like before they became Rangers. Jake and Gia have been closer than ever before now that Gia's cleverly hidden feelings were unleashed when she kissed Jake on the cheek. Though she wanted to give one kiss to all four boys, she only chose Jake as a way to commend him for not giving up on winning her love and for being a diamond in the rough for their two-year stint as Power Rangers.

Noah had become a bit more reclusive and spent most of his time with Mr. Burley and the girl who checked to see if the school was in order when the Armada first attacked Harwood County. He and the girl, known as Sarah, have hit it off and became a couple and both assist Mr. Burley in whatever crazy antics he gets himself into.

Troy had stopped communicating with everyone but Orion, to which the two became best friends, sharing the same bond as Emma and Gia as well as Jake and Noah. The two were almost always hanging out together, and at one moment they held each other's hand as they went to do something they enjoy doing as best friends.

What was Emma doing? Trying to reunite her best friends.

Her methods brought tension to the other Rangers. She constantly bugged Jake to hang out with Noah more, and she tried a fake date for Sarah and Gia as a way to get to know one another. Orion was the easiest to work with, he was simply told that Troy wanted some alone time due to a family event she made up, and the former Silver Ranger went to see Jake, Gia, and Noah for a day of fun, which brought the separated Rangers together.

All she needed was Troy and they would be whole again.

It wouldn't be easy, but Emma built her confidence up enough to believe she could do so. Truth be told, she had secret feelings for the former Red Ranger, hidden under a layer of feelings towards Orion, and Emma showed those feelings off when she planted a kiss on the alien's cheek. It pained her to do so, but she kissed him to prove she was going to dearly miss Orion as he was returning home to Andresia. Not once did she look over at Troy; she resisted the urge.

Speaking of, Emma hid her face in her mess of brown hair as she saw her crush enter Ernie's Brainfreeze. He took a seat at the bar and ordered his usual smoothie. As Troy sat alone, that was Emma's cue to move closer. She sidled up next to him and took a seat on the stool to his right.

"Hey, Troy." Emma greeted.

Troy looked at her. "Hi, Emma. How're you doing?"

"Good." She paused, dismissing the idea of simple conversation to admit her feelings. She decided to play her Ace card in the idea. "So, my parents have gigged me for an animal charity concert, and I was wondering if you'd like to go."

She saw Troy smiling. "Sure, I'll go. After the Dizchord battle, it'd be nice to hear your beautiful singing voice."

Emma began to blush. "You still remember Dizchord?"

"Of course. I also remember Creepox." Troy replied.

"Yeah, he was kinda obsessed with fighting you. I certainly remember Dream Snatcher. Rallying those people up was a great moment to cherish."

"Yeah. It makes you special." Troy absentmindedly stated, blushing a bit. "Let's not forget the Warstar; Vrak, Admiral Malkor, Metal Alice, The Messenger, Bigs and Bluefur."

"Yeah, and the Armada too; Prince Vekar, Levira, Damaras, Argus, Redker, and most importantly, Emperor Mavro. All were defeated by us seven." Emma added with a wide smile. They both laughed before sitting in a few seconds of silence. It was Troy who broke the ice this time.

"So, what was it like being a Ranger, Emma?" He asked.

"It was amazing. Just knowing that every day, you're fighting for everyone as a hero fills me with such joy and warmth. What about you?"

"Well…" Troy began, hoping the way he explained this would lift a certain weight off his shoulders. "It defined what I'm destined to really do; help people. I couldn't have discovered this without my friends by my side to fight the Warstar and Armada. I'm sorry for not communicating with you guys."

"It's okay, Troy. Everyone will be at the concert, so you can chat with the others there." They beamed at one another before Troy donned a serious face.

"Emma."

"Yes?"

"Since the moment I met you, I've always kind of had a…crush on you. I never really found the additional courage for it, but since you're here, I felt like it was the right time."

"Troy." Emma began, blushing. "I've had a crush on you too. I know I kissed Orion, but that was out of friendship and to show I would really miss him. I've always wanted to be with you."

"Really." Troy deadpanned. "Well, then I'm sure you'll like this." He slowly leaned towards Emma's face and placed his lips gently onto hers, creating a soft yet heartfelt kiss. The former Sky Rangers felt butterflies in both their stomachs and hearts as they continued. Seeing Troy's eyes gently shut, Emma's fluttered closed as their mouths moved a bit to save them from numbness. The kiss felt like an eternity, if not for both of them needing air. As they broke it apart, Troy and Emma looked away from each other, their cheeks the color of pink roses in bloom.

"Oh, beautiful!" The two looked at Ernie, who smiled proudly and nodded his head. "That was some kiss you two had."

"Ernie!" Emma gasped. "You watched us?!"

"Emma, relax. It was just a small kiss, and I must admit, I was jealous of you two when your lips touched." Ernie laughed. Troy and Emma joined in as the three laughed about the older man's comment. Their hand intertwined as they paid Ernie for the drink and left the mall for Emma's concert. The former Pink Ranger quietly sighed in relief, for her two biggest issues were finally resolved.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Double Date In Blue**

It was a late night in the Harwood County's metropolitan area, and there was a special screening for a new movie released in theaters. Troy, Emma, Jake and Gia among the lucky moviegoers to see it.

"Remind me to thank Noah and his dad for getting us these tickets. That animated movie was great!" Gia commented wrapping her arm around her boyfriend's. Jake smiled and blushed.

"Definitely, G." Emma added. "Though, wasn't it weird how it revolved around aquatic life for most of the movie?"

"Yeah, but I was too busy with Jake. And you were busy with Troy." Gia whispered in Emma's ear. She giggled when she remembered how much kissing and hugging they all did during the movie, but stopped at the parts centered on the aquatic life.

"Maybe Noah thought we'd like it, and he was right." Troy commented, taking hold of Emma's hand.

"Yeah, you're probably right Troy…Oh!" Jake spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "Before we saw the movie, Noah texted me directions of the fancy restaurant real close to the theater. He said he made a reservation for us four."

"It helps to have friends in high places, right?" Gia winked, and the other three giggled as they walked off towards the restaurant.

**~A Double Date In Blue~**

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Jake gushed in awe as the four marveled at the interior of the eatery known as "_La Eau Salle". _The walls were colored a sky blue, and the floors were dark hardwood. The tables were covered with white satin cloth, and different pictures of bodies of water hung from the walls.

"Noah really did a good job with picking restaurants." Emma mentioned as she caught up with Gia and Jake, who were getting the reservation Noah set up officiated. Meanwhile, Troy lingered at the revolving glass door, thinking about the strange pattern in the movie and restaurant.

_Aquatic animated movie? Water-themed restaurant? Noah…what're you up to? _Troy thought before he felt Emma pulling him to their table. While the waiter poured red wine into Jake, Gia, and Emma's glass, Troy shook his head no. "Could I just have some water please?"

The waiter chuckled a bit and left to get Troy's order, the empty wine glass in his hand.

"Why didn't you want the wine, Troy?" Jake asked. "I thought you and Emma made a pact that if one of you did something, the other did it too." He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but Emma knows why I don't drink wine. It tastes awful, first of all, and my body doesn't accept wine with open arms like your bodies do." Troy explained, and Emma nodded in agreement.

"He's gotten sick a lot, and it's because of something in wine. We don't know what it is, though." Emma sighed, taking a small sip of her wine.

"Hey…getting sick from something reminds me of Virox." Jake changed the subject. "He got people sick due to a factor in his illness that changed them into Loogies."

"Oh yeah," Gia added. "I can't forget about him. That quarantine was hard to do, nevertheless actually pull off."

"That monster sure way crazy, but which one was _the_ craziest?" Emma asked her friends and boyfriend. "I thought it was Desolar."

"Beezara." Gia answered, making a face.

"Invidious." Jake answered, shivering in horror.

"…Vrak." Troy answered stoically, and everyone immediately agreed. "While Creepox was a challenge, Vrak definitely was the craziest. He was the mastermind of the Warstar, and definitely one-upped us when he returned with a turned Robo Knight."

"Yeah. He got rid of Super Mega Mode, and no monster could do that, not even his lunatic brother or arrogant father. And to do that, he kidnapped Orion and nearly drained him of his power. I hate to agree with him…but that's genius." Gia added as he waiter who served them wine returned with Troy's water and a small notepad.

A full hour passed, and the sweethearts had either finished their food or continued to eat their food. There were assortments of spaghetti and breads on the tables, and a full wine bottle was towards Gia and Jake. The night, for them, was running pretty smoothly.

All of a sudden, Emma rose from her seat, holding her phone. Troy looked at her.

"Emma, is everything okay?"

"Troy, can you come with me?" He rose from his seat and took her hand, and Emma looked back at Gia and Jake. "Can you cover the bill?" While Jake nodded, Gia quietly followed the couple out the door.

**~A Double Date In Blue~**

Emma and Troy were then standing at the end of the dock of a lake across from _"La Eau Salle"_. She held her boyfriend's hands.

"Troy…" She began. He heard the tone of indifference in her voice.

"Emma, is everything okay?" He asked.

"Well…" As she was about to speak, she and Troy felt a powerful force in their shoulder, and soon they discovered themselves in the water. They were shoved in.

"Aah! Gia!" Emma giggled as she saw her best friend smirking. "Why'd you do that?"

"I felt like something was missing from this little moment." She answered.

"And I couldn't agree more." Jake added, catching up to the three. He kissed his girlfriend's cheek. The all broke out into laughter.

Troy smiled; he found the pattern with the aquatic movie, the water restaurant, and the lake. He'd reminded himself to talk to Noah tomorrow about something important as everyone goofed around in the lake for the night.

**A/N: So I used some French in here, so here's the translation: _La Eau Salle_- The Water Room.**


End file.
